


Littles On A Tour Bus

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Uncle!Bob, Uncle!Wade, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 16 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Introducing Uncle Wade and Uncle Bob!





	Littles On A Tour Bus

It was a new experience, that was for sure, being all bundled together in such tight quarters for so long. Ethan was loving it, taking everything in his usual stride with his usual amount if energy, bouncing around like a blue capped pinball. His bunk was stuffed to the brim with stuffed animals and blankets, a cozy little nest just for sleeping, because naturally he spent all his free time sticking his nose into other peoples’ business. Bob and Wade spent most of their time in the common space, talking or playing cards or watching movies, and Ethan bounced back and forth between them and pestering Jack.

Jack wasn’t so favorable about the current situation. He felt confined and closed in with the bunks, and Mark was super busy lately so they didn’t get to spend much downtime together. Ethan had made it his personal mission to pester Jack in all his spare time, which he didn’t mind all that much, but the stress of the situation was starting to wear on him. This time, when Ethan started up his teasing, he wasn’t so forgiving about it. Jack was messing around on Twitter when Ethan plopped down beside him on one of the benches. It was nothing more than a bit of good-natured ribbing, but his stress levels were just getting to be a little much. So he snapped. Said something he shouldn’t have, his temper just flared for that one moment of damage, and suddenly everyone was staring at him and he felt like a total heel. Ethan looked silently at him for a moment before Jack couldn’t take the staring anymore and pushed to his feet, locking himself in the bathroom.

Ethan looked across at Tyler, Bob and Wade, before moving over to the bench to join them. “What’s with him?”

“I think I know.” Tyler traded a knowing look with Wade, who looked across at where Mark was typing away at his computer. “I’ll go talk to him.” He murmured, and pushed out of his seat and over to the bathroom, tapping at the door.

“Go away.” It was muffled and quiet, like someone trying to regulate the sounds of crying.

“Hey, it’s just me, bud. C’n I come in?” Tyler asked quietly, and after a moment of consideration was rewarded with the click of the lock. The door barely opened and he stepped into the tiny bathroom, closing the door behind him. Standing squished up to the sink, he put his hands on Jack’s shoulders and rubbed softly. “Hey, what was all that about, hmm? Why’re you so upset today, Jack?”

Jack used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe at his nose, shrugging. “Just… feel…”

“Stressed?” Tyler finished, bending as much as the almost no space would allow so he could look into Jack’s eyes. Jack nodded and Tyler hummed thoughtfully and ran a hand through Jack’s hair. “How about you go put something more cozy on and take a nap?” he suggested. He wasn’t sure that Jack really wanted Bob and Wade to see him Little yet, since they hadn’t seen him in person before. From what he understood, Mark had filled them in but they had yet to see him in headspace.

Jack shook his head. “No,”

“I think it’d do you a lot of good,” Tyler wheedled.

Jack’s lip quivered. “No,” he whimpered, feeling himself slip nearly all the way at Tyler’s caring tone.

Tyler took Jack’s phone from limp hands and stuck it in his back pocket. “C’mon, buddy. Why don’t you let me help you put on pj’s and we can get you bundled up for a nap? You can sleep in my bunk,” he added as Jack leaned forward and let his head rest against Tyler’s stomach. “There we go,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Jack. “That’s a good boy. Let’s go get you ready for a nap and say we’re sorry to Ethan, hmm?” Jack curled his hands into Tyler’s shirt and let out a little whine. “I know, buddy. I know you feel bad, but Ethan probably feels worse since you were mean to him,” Tyler reasoned, and Jack whined again. “Come on.” He said quietly, pulling away and opening the door. Stepping backwards into the hallway, he tugged until Jack stood and followed him. Jack followed until they got to the seating area, stopping and trying to hide nervously behind Tyler, grabbing one hand into the hem of his shirt. “Go on, Jack,” he turned halfway, removing the hand from his shirt and holding it in one of his own. “Go tell Ethan you’re sorry.” He urged, smiling encouragingly.

Jack held tight to Tyler’s hand and pulled him the few steps toward the bench, shifting nervously and chewing at his thumb.

Sensing his discomfort and his nervousness, Tyler spoke up to bridge the gap. “Ethan, Jack has something he needs to say to you,” his gaze traveled across both Bob and Wade, who were looking on with understanding but curious faces, and back to Ethan, who was looking very between headspaces at the moment as he sat at the end of the bench and played with his hands. “Jack?” Tyler urged.

“M’sorry,” he whispered, looking down at his feet in shame. “Was mean an’ didn’t mean to be.”

Ethan perked up at Jack’s speech, and this time Tyler could tell he’d finally given in to his headspace. “S’okay,” he smiled a sweet smile and stood up, hugging Jack and petting his hair clumsily. “Daddy says you’re littler than me, so sometimes you can’t control your feelings very much, but I know you still love me, silly!”

Jack made a little strangled sound and clutched at Ethan desperately, the words causing him to drop all the way into his full Little self, tears making their appearance. He pressed his face into the softness of Ethan’s sweatshirt and keened, Ethan making little cooing sounds and patting his back.

“I know it was hard for you to use your words, Jack, but I’m very proud of you,” Tyler spoke up, feeling his heart melt at the sight of Ethan being so protective over Jack. The thought crossed his mind that Little Ethan was better with Little Jack than Big Ethan was, and it made him smile to himself as he moved over and tapped Mark on the shoulder. “Hey,” he said in an aside. “You’ve got someone who needs your attention over there, desperately.”

Mark looked a little startled, and peered down at his watch, cursing. “God damn it, I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to work for so long. How is he?” he turned and shut his computer, tossing the earphones to the side as he stood up and stretched.

“Well, we just had a little exchange of mean words, but we’re patched up now and currently it’s just stress tears,” Tyler replied as Mark followed him over. “Look who’s here, Jack!” he announced, and Jack let out a large sob.

Ethan wiggled out of his grasp, intending to let Jack go to his Daddy, but to everyone’s surprise, that wasn’t what happened. Very resolutely, the sobbing Little reached for his Ty Ty rather than for his Daddy. Flummoxed, Tyler opened his arms and let Jack curl around him as he settled him against his waist, Mark looking hurt that he’d been snubbed. “What’s the matter, baby boy, don’t you want to see Daddy?” Tyler asked, and pushed sweaty bangs off Jack’s forehead.

Jack wailed loudly and Ethan flinched, sinking onto the bench and sidling up to Wade, who looked delighted to have been chosen for cuddles. He raised an arm invitingly and Ethan clambered onto his lap, letting Wade put his arms around his waist as he put his head on his shoulder. Wade beamed across at Bob, who was alternating between watching the scene unfold and trying not to gawk outright at how cute Ethan was.

“You don’t want your Daddy?” Tyler asked again, and Jack shook his head, sucking in a gulp of air.

Mark’s look of hurt increased as he reached out towards Jack. “Jack,” he tried. “Come on, Bug, let Daddy hold you. Daddy’s sorry he’s been busy today, honey, but he really does want to cuddle with you.”

Jack leaned away from Mark’s outstretched hands and let out another keening sob. Tyler shushed him softly and rubbed his back, carrying him back to the back of the bus and leaving Mark to sink down in the floor beside the others. Sitting down in the floor a suitable distance away from them, Tyler reached under Mark’s bunk and pulled out Jack’s bag, handing him his blankie. “Why don’t you want your Daddy, honey?” he asked, and rocked from side to side a little bit. Jack whimpered and pressed his blankie to his face, clutching at Tyler with his free arm tightly. “It’s alright,” Tyler reassured. “You can tell me, honey. Can you use big boy words for a second, so I can help you figure this out? You’ve got us all pretty worried, honey.” Jack coughed a little as a sob tickled his throat and rubbed his snotty nose against Tyler’s shirt. He didn’t mind. Ethan did it all the time, and Jack was clearly upset at the moment, so he wouldn’t push the issue. Several moments passed of Tyler rocking and patting Jack’s back before a very small voice spoke up, sounding absolutely miserable.

“Was busy. T-t-thought didn’t want me, s-so didn’t bug him,” Jack whispered, holding on tighter to Tyler as he felt several more hot tears burn his eyes.

“Oh, honey,” Tyler cooed quietly, cutting his eyes over to where a visibly distraught Mark was sitting, leaning against Bob’s knees while Wade stroked a hand through Ethan’s hair and told him a story about some unicorns. “Honey, I promise you, your Daddy does want you. He does. He loves you so much, Jack. I know he’s been really busy lately, and I’ll admit maybe he hasn’t handled this all in a very grownup manner, he shouldn’t have ignored you when you needed to be Little, but Mark does love you very much, okay?” he kissed Jack’s head. “Were you upset at Daddy for not spending time with you? Did it make you mad?” Jack let out another little sob and nodded against Tyler’s chest. He made a soothing noise. “It isn’t wrong to feel that way, buddy, but you shouldn’t have taken it out on Ethan. You could have come to me, or talked to your Daddy and told him that it made you feel sad that he couldn’t spend time with you.” He used the edge of Jack’s hood to dry his eyes and gave him a goofy smile, hoping to make him laugh. He was rewarded with a half-hearted smile, but he’d take what he could get. “Do you maybe want your Daddy to come over here so we can tell him that?” Tyler asked after they’d sat there for a moment and Jack had calmed down some. Jack nodded softly, but held onto Tyler tightly. “Don’t worry, honey. I won’t leave. I’ll just make him come over here.” He raised his voice. “Mark? Come here for a second, please. Jack has something he wants me to tell you.”

Mark practically flew over to the pair, desperate to understand why his baby didn’t seem to want him, and more so, seemed actually  _mad_ at him. He reached for Jack, stung when he didn’t even look up, but kept his head stoically turned the opposite direction and his free arm wrapped around Tyler’s middle.

“Sit down for a minute first,” Tyler directed, and Mark sank down parallel to the pair, looking at him with hurt eyes.

“What’s wrong? What did I do?” he asked, voice full of fear.

“He thinks you don’t want him anymore because you were too busy to spend time with him,”

Tyler’s voice had a layer to it that made Mark feel about half an inch tall, shame coloring his cheeks as he rubbed a shaky hand over his face. Blowing out a steadying breath, he tugged at his hair. “I… Tyler, I…. I never… he  _feels_ that way? Shit, Jack I’m so sorry buddy, I never meant to make you feel that way, I swear it!” Mark cried, restraining himself with everything he had to keep his hand from laying itself on Jack’s shoulder. “I know I’ve been busy, but… that doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend time with you. I always want to spend time with you, and… I realize I may have come off a bit harsh lately, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you!” Mark’s voice was rough as the full implications of the situation hit him. “I… of course I love you, Baby Bug,” he coaxed. “I’ll always love you, you’re the best there is, the best Little Bug a Daddy could ask for,” Mark promised, unable to stop this time as he reached out, pleading. “Nothing on earth will ever,  _ever_ change that. Daddy may have been a little bit zoned out this past few days, but that doesn’t ever mean that he doesn’t want to spend time with or cuddle his baby boy, okay? He’s so sorry for making you feel all icky, honey bear, and he promises to make it up to you with lots and lots of cuddles.” Mark put his hand tentatively on Jack’s shoulder, and Tyler gave him a reassuring (if tinged with several notes of disapproval for making the baby feel this way) smile.

A soft whimper was heard after several moments of silence, and Jack finally pried himself out of his hiding spot to fling himself at Mark, who gave a grateful little cry of his own as he enveloped his little one in the biggest hug he could give. He tried to convey all his emotions in the hug as Jack folded himself into his lap and sobbed quietly, barely noticing as Tyler patted his shoulder and moved back to the others. Rocking from side to side, he put his cheek against Jack’s hair and squeezed him tight, shutting his eyes and mentally reprimanding himself for being so neglectful of his baby boy. He should have seen the signs, should have headed this off at the pass before things escalated and got so bad.

Mark was torn from his negative feedback loop by a hand heavily patting at his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down at a red-eyed Jack. “What, baby boy?” Mark’s voice was full of penitence. Jack patted his cheek again and Mark’s eyes crinkled as he gave a guilty but still warm smile. “Do you forgive me?” Jack nodded and Mark leaned down to kiss his nose. God bless wordless baby-speak and all of it’s cuteness. He gathered Jack into his arms more fully and rocked him from side to side before speaking again. “How about, we change into our cozy clothes and then we curl up together in Daddy’s bunk?” Jack blinked uncomfortable cry-sore eyes and nodded tiredly, propping his head against his Daddy’s chest. Daddy always knew how to make everything better.

Tyler kept his eyes glued to the mind numbingly cute exchange, feeling his heart warm as his own little dude came crawling over to sit on his lap from Wade’s. “What’s up, buttercup?” he asked warmly, brushing a hand through Ethan’s hair.

“Does Jack love Uncle Mark ‘gain?” Ethan asked, as he reached over and grabbed Mable from her perch atop the table.

“He never stopped, honey. He was just a little upset that his Daddy seemed to think that there were more important things than family,” Tyler answered cautiously, as Ethan snuggled up to him and made his heart absolutely turn into a pile of mush.

“Oh.” Ethan said simply, and rooted through Tyler’s jacket until he found his paci, sticking it in his mouth.

“You gonna take a nap, honey?” Tyler questioned, and Ethan just snuggled further into his chest with a little happy sigh. “Alright,” he agreed, and kissed Ethan’s forehead. “Sleep for a bit, but then you’re getting changed into proper naptime clothes.”

Mark finished up dressing Jack in a clean diaper and his dinosaur onesie with the hood and slipped quickly into a pair of sweats and a tee. Gesturing to the bunk, he pulled the blankets back. “Come on, Bug. Crawl in and cuddle with Daddy.” Jack crawled up onto the bed from the floor and expectantly held out his arms. Mark let out a little chuckle as he slid into the bunk and closed the curtain behind him so they could get a little privacy. “Hey,” he murmured affectionately, as the sleepy little one curled up to his side and nuzzled at his chest. “Daddy loves you,” was the last thing Jack heard before he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe with a pair of strong arms around him.

Tyler kept up a steady rhythm of side to side as the body in his lap got heavier and heavier with sleep, locking eyes with Wade over Ethan’s hair.

“Is there usually this much drama?” Wade asked, frowning.

“No,” Tyler murmured quietly. “Usually they’re a lot more well behaved, but if they go too long without slipping or if something’s got them upset then there can be quite a bit of drama.”

Bob chuckled and Tyler raised a questioning brow.

“Just, I’m imagining Ethan throwing a little hissy fit and it’s the cutest thing ever.” He defended himself and Wade chuckled.

“Honestly, I can’t wait to see more of them,” he agreed. “Ethan was such a good audience for my story telling skills.”

Tyler smirked. “Well, I’m sure we can arrange something,  _Uncle_ Wade.”

Wade’s face lit up.


End file.
